An autonomous emergency braking (AEB) system, which is a system for detecting a front preceding vehicle and controlling braking of a vehicle according to detected information, uses a 3D image camera sensor, such as a radio detection and ranging (RADAR) sensor, a light detection and ranging (LIDAR) sensor, a stereo camera, and a sensor fusion, in order to detect a preceding vehicle.
However, the RADAR sensor in a milliliter wave band has a disadvantage of low horizontal resolution, and the stereo camera in a visible ray area is vulnerable to a night environment. Accordingly, a recently developed AEB system exclusively uses the LIDAR sensor for detecting a preceding vehicle.
In the meantime, a preceding vehicle detecting system using a LIDAR sensor in the related art collects laser beam reflected and returned from a front preceding vehicle, calculates a distance to the preceding vehicle based on the collected laser beams, and detects and classifies the preceding vehicle by using the calculated distance information and the amount of collected light reflected.
However, there is a problem in that the preceding vehicle detecting system for classifying a preceding vehicle by using the amount of reflected light in the related art is very difficult to maintain reliability for classifying a preceding vehicle due to reflection noise by a color, a geometric shape, and a surrounding environment of the preceding vehicle, bad weather, and the like.
Accordingly, in addition to the preceding vehicle detecting system in the related art, a preceding vehicle detecting system for improving performance in classifying a preceding vehicle and minimizing erroneous detection of a preceding vehicle needs to be developed.